bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Маск Де Маскулин
| Команда = Штернриттеры | Партнёры = Джеймс | База = Зильберн | Бывшее место работы = | Бывшая должность = | Бывшая команда = | Бывшие партнёры = | Бывшая база = | Родственники = | Образование = | Духовное оружие = | Основной навык = Усиление от поддержки зрителей | Дебют в манге = Глава 495 (том 56) | Дебют в аниме = | Дебют в видеоигре = | Японский голос = | Русский голос = | Английский голос = | Испанский голос = }} |Я — Супер звезда, Маск Де Маскулин и моя сила в поддержке зрителей!}} — квинси и штернриттер «S», . Внешность Крупный, мускулистый мужчина лучадор. Носит маску с рисунком звезды на лбу. Имеет красивые усы. Одет в стандартную шинель штернриттера с темными перчатками до локтя и большие сапоги, которыми удобно пинать врага. Под шинелью белая рубашка с бабочкой. Кроме того, он носит пояс Санрей, похожий на чемпионский пояс борца с большой круглой пряжкой, с эмблемой Ванденрейха в центре. Пояс выполняет похожую функцию, что и Перчатка Санрей. Характер Представляет собой типаж «рестлера - героя», которого любят и поддерживают болельщики и который не может проиграть. Своих противников называет «злодеями», а себя видит героем правосудия, искореняющим зло. Уверен, что герой не может умереть от рук злодея. Очень силён, но не очень умён. Понятия не имел, что лейтенант Готея может иметь Банкай, полагая, что только капитаны в состоянии достичь его. Маск сражается в основном врукопашную, часто используя приёмы реслинга, называя свои удары и атаки эпитетом «звёздный». Главным фанатом Маска является маленький, толстый, румяный мальчик с гонгом по имени Джеймс, который является частью самого Маска. Своей моральной поддержкой восстанавливает здоровье Маскулина. Он способен продолжать поддерживать Маска даже после получения несовместимых с жизнью ранений (разрубленным на мелкие кусочки). Джеймс тоже может восстанавливаться и даже самоклонироваться, если к нему обращается Маск. Маскулин не любит когда враги используют нечистые приемы, например, когда Ренджи Абарай убил Джеймса, Маск назвал его трусом. Силы и способности Управление духовными частицами: Основная способность квинси — поглощать духовную энергию из окружающей среды, чтобы, соединяя её со своей, создавать оружие и использовать различные техники. *'Хиренкьяку': Техника мгновенного перемещения, позволяющая намного ускориться на короткий промежуток времени. Аналогична шумпо Шинигами, но применяется за счёт скольжения на потоке духовных частиц. Большая духовная сила: Mask's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Большая физическая сила: Mask has proven to be an incredibly strong man. When 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai attempted to activate his Bankai, Mask grabbed Zabimaru and performed a dropkick which sent Renji flying across the Seireitei, broke Zabimaru into pieces and incapacitated the lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 10-11 Эксперт рукопашного боя: Mask is highly proficient in unarmed combat, using it as his sole means of fighting. In battle, he frequently uses wrestling moves, such as dropkicks, elbow slams, and clotheslines.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 560, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 559, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 560, page 3 Additionally, Mask is proficient enough to have created his own unarmed fighting techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 2-3 * : Маск проводит сильный удар ногой по противнику.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 2 * : Бьёт своего противника головой.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 3 * : Отталкиваясь, словно ракета он устремляется на врага, разрушая своей головой все на пути..Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 8-9 * :Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 7 Mask dropkicks his opponent with enough force to knock them through several buildings.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 10-11 Высокая крепкость: Mask is a very durable man, grabbing Renji's released Zanpakutō without sustaining injury and emerging from the pit he fell into with only minor scratches.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 10 thumb|right|190px|Mask's powered-up form. : При поддержке фанатов силы Маска значительно увеличиваются. Вероятно чем их больше, тем он сильнее. Если его никто не поддерживает — то его силы резко снижаются. Также зрительская поддержка может излечить его раны. Mask gains a considerable amount of zeal, stamina, and strength when he has at least one other person cheering him on, enough to send two captain-level Shinigami flying with a single strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 16-17 He grows durable enough to become resistant to a repeated direct attack from Kensei's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 5-8 The power also allows him to regenerate from damage, with James's cheers healing his damaged eardrums.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 8-9 After receiving enough cheering from James, Mask is able to power up to a new form. In this powered-up state, Mask's mask changes to a black mask with a stylized black and white star pattern. Most of his clothes disappear as he is only wearing black gloves and boots, wrestler shorts and champion's belt, and black stars that cover his nipples.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 6-7 This ability also links Mask's supporters to him, allowing James to be revived infinitely so long as Mask himself lives. The power Mask receives from this ability allowed him to swiftly defeat two Bankai-wielding Shinigami captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 3-17 * : Маскулин атакует духовной энергией в виде луча из изображения звезды на лбу маски. Силы луча хватает, чтобы пробить насквозь капитана Готея Роджуро Оторибаши.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 16 * : Когда Маскулин зол, изображение звезды появляется на перчатке и увеличивает в 10 раз разрушительную силу удара.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 11-12 * : Мощный удар рукой, ударная волна от которого может достичь противника на растоянии одной мили. Может провести серию таких атак. Фольштендиг квинси Маскулин высвобождает свою истинную силу. Значительно повышаются все характеристики. За спиной появляются крылья в виде плаща. Крылья позволяют ему летать на высокой скорости.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 12 * : Маскулин в полёте своими крыльями рисует большую пентаграмму звезды, которая падает на землю уничтожая всё в масштабе нескольких улиц. Цитаты События и сражения *Падение Сейрейтея *Бьякуя Кучики против Эса Нодта *Восвышение Урюу Исиды *Кенсей Мугурума и Роджуро Оторибаши против Маска де Маскулина *Ренджи Абарай против Маска де Маскулина Сноски Навигация en:Mask De Masculine Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Квинси Категория:Ванденрейх Категория:Штернриттеры Категория:Умершие Категория:Эксперты рукопашного боя